Dear Nathalie
by thisvanillatwilight
Summary: Gil's such a push-over. One look into those purple eyes, and he cracks. She'd gotten it from Mattie: that look that took his free will away. Damn that princess dress... family!PruCan one-shot, human names used.


This is based off of a PruCan roleplay my best friend Gill (Let'sPretend) and I have going on. They have three kids, and Nathalie's the youngest and only girl. And she's a huge brat.

We were talking about how Gilbert would really like The Beatles after I had re-watched Across The Universe a few nights before, and then this was born.

This is the first fanfiction I have written in a long, long time, and the first Hetalia fanfiction I have ever written. Be nice, okay? D:

Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, I wouldn't be writing this. And there would be a lot more PruCan. And if I owned The Beatles... I don't really know what I'd do. But it would be awesome. So yeah.

* * *

Nathalie was still pouting in her room about how her parents wouldn't buy her this princess dress she _really_ wanted and that she was _really_ good for an entire week for. Even her daddy, who got her everything she wanted, wouldn't get it for her. And this upset her greatly—so much so that she had promised herself that she would never ever come out of her room until they got the dress for her, no matter what. She'd starve to death before coming out of her room, and this is why she ignored her daddy when he opened the door and poked his head in.

The guilt started eating away at Gilbert's self-conscious the second he saw his pouting daughter. She was just so adorably awesome, and it hurt knowing that the reason she wouldn't come out of her room was because of him. But the Prussian had promised his lover that he wouldn't give in to Nathalie, so he had managed to come up with a different way to coax her out of her room.

Gilbert sat down next to Nathalie, who promptly scooted away from him and faced the wall so that her back was to him. He sighed, biting his lip to keep himself from giving in. He had promised Mattie. So instead, he put his hand on her small head and started to pet her silver hair.

Nathalie began whining, but stopped when she heard her vati start to sing.

"_Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play?_  
_Dear Prudence, greet the brand new day._  
_The sun is up, the sky is blue, it's beautiful, and so are you._  
_Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play?_

_Dear Prudence, open up your eyes._  
_Dear Prudence, see the sunny skies._  
_The wind is low, the birds will sing, that you are part of everything._  
_Dear Prudence, won't you open up your eyes?_

_Dear Prudence, let me see you smile._  
_Dear Prudence, like a little child._  
_The clouds will be a daisy chain, so let me see you smile again._  
_Dear Prudence, won't you let me see you smile?_

_Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play?_  
_Dear Prudence, greet the brand new day._  
_The sun is up, the sky is blue, it's beautiful, and so are you._  
_Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play?_"

Nathalie blinked and looked up at her vati. "Vati…" she said softly, "I didn't know you could sing. You shoulda told me…"

Gilbert smiled a bit, glad he'd gotten her to speak. Honestly, he didn't think that was going to work. "Yeah… I can, I guess," he said. "But I don't like telling people that. I don't even think Mutti knows." And Mattie didn't know. Gilbert didn't want to spread around the fact that he was somewhat decent at singing; it made him feel like a pansy. But… he knew he could trust his little girl with a secret. And the huge smile on Nattie's face was totally worth it.

Nathalie stood up to wrap her small arms around Gilbert's neck, hugging him tightly.

"Sorry, prinzessin," he said softly, kissing her cheek.

"It's okay, Vati," the little girl replied with a nod. "…but I still want that dress."

Gil sighed. Well, at least he had gotten her to smile.

* * *

Vati = daddy  
Mutti = mommy  
Prinzessin = princess

The song was Dear Prudence by The Beatles.

And... yeah. Pointless fluff. Gil would be a really cute daddy, I think~

Reviews would help me and my writing self-esteem greatly. Because it's pretty low right now. xD;

And thank you, Addie, for betaing this. Ilu~


End file.
